


constellation

by ahegaojoong



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Character Study, Cloaca, I'm Sorry, M/M, Orion!Yeosang, Park Seonghwa-centric, Voice Kink, Vulcan!Seonghwa, there's a lot going on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahegaojoong/pseuds/ahegaojoong
Summary: Seonghwa didn’t expect this mission— a routine royal transport, nothing new, nothing the U.S.S Answer hadn’t previously encountered— to go tits-up in such a spectacular manner… At least for himself, he supposed; he wouldn’t be surprised if San had pulled something like this, with the way he had been eyeing up the Orion prince, but not himself - he was the resident half-Vulcan, the supposedly logical one, and yet here he was.The prince’s pretty advisor was a half-breed too: half Orion, half human, and his features showed it, all delicate and pastel.Seonghwa could not lie, not even to himself; his principles, those Vulcan values drilled into him since birth— would not allow it. He could not pretend that he had fallen victim to Yeosang’s Orion pheromones because he knew better .
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57





	constellation

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant for seongsang week but better late than never i guess
> 
> you don't have to know anything about star trek to read this!! it helps but it's not necessary at all!!

Seonghwa didn’t expect this mission— a routine royal transport, nothing _new_ , nothing the _U.S.S Answer_ hadn’t previously encountered— to go tits-up in such a spectacular manner… At least for himself, he supposed; he wouldn’t be surprised if San had pulled something like this, with the way he had been eyeing up the Orion prince, but not _himself_ \- he was the resident half-Vulcan, the supposedly logical one, and yet here he was. 

The prince’s pretty advisor was a half-breed too: half Orion, half human, and his features showed it, all delicate and pastel. 

Seonghwa could not lie, not even to himself; his principles, those Vulcan values drilled into him since birth— would not allow it. He could not pretend that he had fallen victim to Yeosang’s Orion pheromones because _he knew better_. 

He had conducted quite a lot of research on the species once Captain Hongjoong had made the announcement that the _Answer_ would be escorting Prince Wooyoung’s party, as was his duty as First Officer and head of Communications. He’d learned that it was nearly impossible for Orion hybrids such as Yeosang, the prince's advisor and best friend, to inherit the ability to produce the intoxicating pheromones that could bring any human to their knees. 

The trait was very common among the Orion species, but was almost never found in the rare half-human hybrid population, and even if by chance Yeosang held that trait, Seonghwa’s Vulcan genes would likely suppress his human side’s response to the pheromone— a near polar opposite to the way that they took complete and utter control of his senses during Ponn Farr.

No, Seonghwa’s fascination with Yeosang had been purely a result of the man's natural allure— his pretty eyes, statuesque features, and the sweet, deep timbre of his voice when he had introduced the Orion party when they first beamed aboard the ship.

His voice _alone_ had affected Seonghwa _so_ strongly— he was transfixed by the soft dulcet tones, the buttery smoothness, the way his lips moved to form each and every word. Seonghwa could barely spare the rest of the Orion party a second glance for the rest of the evening.

Seonghwa tried not to openly stare during their first dinner aboard the _Answer_ , his first non-replicated meal in months, served in the Astrometrics lab on the dusted-off regulation catering set reserved for missions such as these. His mouth was dry. The deeply spiced Orion whiskey and sauteed vegetables tasted like dust on his tongue.

Yeosang had changed out of his formal uniform into a more casual affair, simple trousers and a silky white high-collared shirt with lace around the neck, fastened with a ribbon tied into a neat little bow just below his Adam’s apple. He was dressed far more modestly than his peers— than _any_ Orion Seonghwa had met, for that matter— but he was still so terribly distracting. 

The Vulcan was quite unfamiliar with the feeling of being unable to focus. 

Seonghwa could not help but notice the ribbon bobbing when Yeosang spoke, when Yeosang swallowed, when Yeosang turned his head to expose the pretty green skin with constellations of freckles leading down, down— 

Seonghwa wanted to take that ribbon off with his teeth. 

He was so distracted by Yeosang that he did not even notice the Orion approaching him, a delay so far out of character that even San took a short break from ogling Prince Wooyoung’s half-exposed chest to snicker at him.

“Hello,” Yeosang spoke, smooth, “I’m Yeosang.”

“I know,” Seonghwa replied stupidly. The corners of Yeosang’s pearlescent lips quirked up in a smile.

“And you are…?” he pressed gently, quirking his head to the side, tucking the pink waves of his hair back behind an ear. 

“We were introduced when you arrived,” he said stiffly in lieu of a real response. Yeosang giggled.

“Perhaps I wanted to hear you speak, Commander,” he replied, that gentle smile still fixed upon his lips.

“I am Seonghwa,” he said after a moment’s pause, eyes searching the Orion’s face.

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Seonghwa.”

Seonghwa decided that though Yeosang’s sweet voice made _everything_ sound pretty, he sounded prettiest when he was speaking his name.

* * *

Yeosang looked _gorgeous_ with his rosy-pink hair all sweaty and sex-mussed, flushed cheeks spattered with dark green freckles stark against his pale green skin, eyes squeezed shut with pleasure as Seonghwa pushed into him inch by torturous inch. 

_“Oh,_ commander,” he breathed, the words barely audible as they fell from his plush lips, swollen from kissing and biting and running them along Seonghwa’s cool skin. 

Seonghwa felt his cock twitch at the sound of his rank falling from Yeosang’s lips. The Orion sucked in a breath at the feeling and then chuckled, low and breathy.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Seonghwa chided, biting down on his lower lip as he bottomed out, the other’s tight, wet heat gripping him like a vice.

Yeosang didn’t reply. Instead, he crossed his ankles behind Seonghwa’s back, threw his hands around his shoulders, and whispered, “Move.”

He rolled his hips up to meet Seonghwa’s to further his point. The movement sent a jolt of pleasure racing up into the Vulcan’s core. He let out a hiss, feeling as if all the air had been punched out of his lungs.

“Seonghwa,” Yeosang said, still breathless and a little bit whiny, _“please_ move.”

The Vulcan pulled his hips back, eyes rolling in his head as the ridges of his cock caught against the rings of muscle fluttering inside of the other. Yeosang’s hips kicked up, unconsciously trying to keep Seonghwa inside. His nails scratched at the skin above Seonghwa’s shoulderblades as his hands drew into fists.

Seonghwa pushed back against him, burying himself to the hilt with one smooth, deep stroke, 

_“Fuck,”_ Yeosang groaned, his voice fading out into a low moan as Seonghwa set a steady pace that had his toes curling and his pine-green eyes fluttering shut. 

Seonghwa lowered himself to his elbows and turned his head to nip at the Orion’s slim neck and kiss along the jawline that had been driving him crazy for the full length of time that their party had been aboard the _Answer._

“You’re so wet,” he murmured into Yeosang’s ear before tugging the lobe between his teeth. He could feel the slick pulsing out of the Orion’s hole, oozing out around his cock and squelching obscenely on every thrust. Yeosang arched his back to press himself along the Vulcan’s front.

“I've wanted this,” Yeosang gasped, tightening his arms around Seonghwa’s shoulders and pulling him close. He brushed his lips, parted and kiss-swollen, along the Vulcan’s neck and up to his ear. 

He licked along the curve of it, curled his tongue around the point at the tip and exhaled, and Seonghwa nearly came on the spot. 

“Me too,” Seonghwa managed to choke out after a second, “since I saw you.”

He pulled back and turned his head slightly, sliding his lips over to meet Yeosang’s; the Orion opened his mouth without hesitation, licking Seonghwa’s lips and into his mouth, messy and shameless. He whined and dug his teeth into the Vulcan’s lower lip, just shy of too hard. 

Seonghwa was a man known for his self-control and discipline, but in this moment, he felt the opposite— a complete lack of restraint, lost to the feeling of Yeosang around him, wet and tight and open and willing, victim to his own pleasure and to that of the man beneath him.

He was approaching his high far too soon and couldn’t even bring himself to be embarrassed or ashamed, not with the way Yeosang was pushing back to meet him with every thrust, his cock unsheathed, hard and leaking against his belly, his pink eyelashes fluttering closed no matter how hard he tried to keep them open, keening low on every exhale _“Seonghwa, Seonghwa, Seonghwa—”_

He pulled out, stripped off the condom, and reached down to jerk himself, splattering the already-slick inside of Yeosang’s thighs, white against the constellation of green freckles.

Seonghwa was moving down his front just as quick as the Orion could reach, hiking his legs up over his shoulders and settling between them. He knocked Yeosang’s hand away (careless, _messy)_ and set himself to his task, lapping at the sensitive folds of his hole and diving his tongue inside, savoring the bitter taste of the slick coating his mouth and chin. He brought a hand up to jerk Yeosang off, applying only the barest touch to the tapered length, and used his other arm to hold down his stuttering hips.

It didn’t take long.

Yeosang’s body tightened like a bow and then released. He let out a low, musical groan and his knees tightened against Seonghwa’s shoulders; cum spurted from his tip and dribbled down, hot against Seonghwa’s knuckles. Seonghwa worked him through it, licking broad strokes up his slit all the way to his tip before swallowing him down just to taste.

Yeosang pushed at his forehead weakly, letting out a pretty little sound that was half-chuckle, half-whine.

“Commander,” he complained, voice hoarse. He grinned down at Seonghwa.

The Vulcan elected to ignore the bolt of heat that shot down through his belly at the sound. He hid his grin in the meat of Yeosang’s thigh and pretended not to luxuriate in the feel of the man’s soft hand stroking through his mussed hair.

“You aren’t what I expected, Seonghwa,” Yeosang whispered after a few moments of comfortable silence.

“Nor you I,” he replied, quiet, as if he was afraid to break the spell he felt like he was under. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked up at Yeosang, hesitant. He stood and pulled on his pants from where they had been tossed haphazardly on the floor then padded over to his restroom. He dampened a washcloth and brought it back. 

When he was next to the bed, he paused and glanced up at the Orion’s face. Yeosang was still stretched out across the sheets, grinning up at Seonghwa, unabashed. 

“In a good way,” he continued when Seonghwa sat down and began to clean him up, touch gentle, tender.

Seonghwa hummed, and when he caught Yeosang’s eyes, twinkling with words unsaid, he allowed himself to smile back. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this got away from me in a lot of ways if that's not obvious
> 
> 1\. orion alien dick inspired by male ostrich cloaca! check it out! or don't! again! this got away from me in a lot of ways! why not let it get away from you as well!  
> 2\. when will pinksang return from the war  
> 3\. xtra au deets that didnt make it in for my fellow trekkies:  
> \- the orion party includes wooyoung, yeosang, mingi, and daehwi. i am aware that royalty does not exist in orion culture. we r ignoring that here LMFAO  
> \- hongjoong actually focused on communications as well in the academy but he got bumped over to command after he saved a mission gone sideways planetside on his first assignment  
> \- the bridge crew of the answer are hong, hwa, san (helmsman), yunho (CMO), and jongho. jongho is romulan (think AOS) and is the youngest head of engineering in starfleet history.  
> \- daewhi is smitten for jongho. jongho is clueless
> 
> thank you all so much for reading! pls lmk if u like it TuT <3
> 
> [catch me on twitter](https://www.twitter.com/ahegaojoong)


End file.
